


Dex's Type

by ReachFor24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Pining?, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Derek "Nursey" Nurse, post 4.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24
Summary: An out-and-proud Dex begins to openly wheel guys at kegsters. It takes almost a full semester for Nursey to notice the connection between them.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi (Background), Derek "Nursey" Nurse/Original Female Character(s) (Mentioned), Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, William "Dex" Poindexter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Dex's Type

It used to be that Dex never wheeled. At least, not in front of the team (or at least not in front of Nursey). But after he built his bungalow in the basement and came out to the team as gay, Dex became more open in wheeling guys. 

It took until the post-championship kegster for it to hit Nursey. 

*******

The first kegster after coming out, Nursey spotted Dex openly dancing with the football team’s star running back. Just shorter than Shitty, he had textured waves and a medium fade, with sharp, smooth likes at the edges of his haircut. The next morning, after he came upstairs from Dex’s bungalow for breakfast, Nursey asked him where his barbershop was, happy to hear there was actually a decent shop nearby. Ransom never found a decent shop in the four years he spent at Samwell, choosing to head closer to Boston instead whenever he needed a trim. 

The next kegster, Nursey missed who Dex was wheeling, thanks to drinking his heart out after his latest breakup. He was only with her for a few months, but Nursey wanted it to work. They shared a lot of common interests, fans of similar poets and her not-hating hockey, but it never really clicked between the two besides a friendship (which Nursey plans on keeping with her). Never going any deeper. But the next morning, as Nursey stumbles downstairs and towards the kitchen, he watches as Dex says goodbye to his date that night: a 6’8” power forward on the basketball team, short dreads with the tips dyed blonde. 

The power forward, Austin, stuck around for about a month, with some nights him staying in the bungalow and other nights Dex would go to his dorm. But after a week, with Nursey noticing that he hadn’t seen Austin once in that week, Nursey asks about him. “Hey Dex, what happened with Austin?” 

Dex’s eyes never left his laptop, both studying in the kitchen for midterms they have to take right before they leave for Chicago and the Frozen Four. “Didn’t work out. He found a girlfriend.” 

If it were anyone else, Nursey wouldn’t have noticed the disappointment in Dex’s eyes. Making the mental jump that Austin hurt Dex’s heart, Nursey seriously responds. “Do I need to beat him up?” 

Dex looks up from his laptop for the first time, gauging Nursey’s face from the response. Dex lets out a sigh before replying. “Nah, we were just fuck buddies anyways.” 

It didn’t take a genius for Nursey to hear the resignation in Dex’s voice, the way it seemed like he’s trying to convince himself of the fact as well. Nursey decides to double down on his offer. “Bro, I’d totally beat him up for you. I got moves that can lay him out.” With that, Nursey began to punch the air, overzealous in an attempt to ‘prove’ that he could take on Austin. 

Which is how, with one too many body twists in his seat, Nursey ended up on the kitchen floor (thankfully recently mopped by Bitty), groaning from the fall but thankful that he landed on the arm that he didn’t break last semester. 

“Fuck Nurse, you okay?” Dex asks, worry seeping in his voice. 

Nursey attempts to waves off the worry as he responds. “Yeah, I’m chill.” 

As Nursey sits himself back on his chair, he hears the smile through Dex’s chirp. “With moves like that, you could give Muhammad Ali a fight for the title.” 

Nursey looks up, catching Dex’s smile, and for the first time, thinks ‘Fuck, he’s hot when he smiles.’ But as soon as he has the realization, Dex is looking back at his laptop, a scowl forming again as he fights with his schoolwork. 

*******

It was the kegster celebrating their national championship, former players partying with the current ones, where Nursey made the connection. 

Nursey was nursing a cup of tub juice, talking with Ford as she watches the dance floor, when he spots Dex. Dex in the arms of Ransom. 

They were about the same height, Dex pressing himself against Ransom’s front, head bent back to make out with the former defenseman, whose wrapped his arms around Dex’s waist. 

As Nursey watches, he mumbles his realization low enough that only Foxtrot could hear. “Fuck, Dex has a _type_.” Foxtrot follows Nursey’s gaze, catching sight of Dex and Ransom dancing together, before laughing. 

“Yeah he does, and you fit in too.” She shoots him a wink before walking off, letting Nursey to stew in her response. 

Dex has a type. A type that’s hard to miss if you’re watching for it. And Nursey does fit the type. Athletic and at bare minimum not white. If the admittedly small sample size Nursey has is as accurate as it could be, then it can be narrowed down to at least partially black too. 

As he comes to this realization, Nursey watches as the song changes and Ransom pulls away towards Holster, who’s standing on the edge of the dancefloor, two cups of tub juice in hand. Making a decision before he can think out of it, Nursey finishes what’s left of the cup of tub juice, thankful that the lone cup was the only drop of alcohol he’s had tonight, and saunters towards Dex, taking Ransom’s place. 

Nursey watches as Dex recognizes him, smiling when Dex accepts him as a dance partner. For the first half of the song, something full of bass and high tempo in what Nursey can only guess is Swedish, they’re just dancing together, Dex pressed against Nursey front and Nursey pushing back with hands firmly on Dex’s hips. But as the song continues, Dex turns his head, eyes expectant. And who is Nursey to deny those amber eyes. 

So, without thinking about anything but the moment, Nursey’s lips meet Dex’s, hands gripping Dex’s waist tighter keeping them together as they move with the beat, making out in the scrum of people. 

It takes a couple songs, but as the latest song finishes and transitions into the next, something slower and melodious, Dex breaks away. With a hand on Nursey’s arm, Dex pulls him towards the basement door. But before opening, he waits for a signal. That Nursey is okay with where this is going. 

Nursey just nods before Dex opens the basement door, heading to the bungalow. 

*******

Nursey wakes up, languid and relaxed from last night's activities, with sun filtering through the curtains over the basement’s recessed window. He doesn’t recognize the space that used to be the basement, realizing that this is the first time he’s ever been inside the bungalow. 

Lying on the lofted bed, he sees the steps that lead up to the bed. He sees the hanging orb light fixture. He sees the door into the bungalow, the window the same as the one in Dex’s Fortress of Solitude. The place that Nursey invaded, the last straw that broke the preverbal camel’s back. He sees the hanging plants, giving life to an admittedly cold room. And he hears what he thinks is a refrigerator humming below him. 

But what Nursey feels is warmth from behind, from Dex’s cuddling, an arm loosely wrapped around Nursey’s waist. Warmth from the heated blanket that, while off, is still draped over both of them. And he feels contentment, as if in bed with Dex is a place Nursey is supposed to be. 

Smiling to himself, Nursey turns around to face Dex, accidentally stirring him enough to wake him up. But it was worth it, seeing Dex wake up and smile at the sight of Nursey’s face. 

“Hi” 

“Hey” 

They both lean in together, sharing an early morning kiss. They both taste pretty bad, morning breath mixed with the lingering tastes of tub juice. But they ignore it, deepening the kiss, breaking only for air. 

Staring into Dex’s eyes, the warmth from the iris radiating into Nursey’s soul, Nursey needs to ask. “Wanna date? And maybe be my boyfriend?” 

The initial surprise on Dex’s face is almost enough for Nursey to backtrack. But before he could start, Dex’s face broke out into a beaming smile. “I’d love to, Derek.” 

Hearing his first name from Dex, not the hockey nickname or just his last name like normal, brought out a giant smile of his own. “Chill!” 

Immediately, the moment broken, Dex groans. “I just signed up for this, didn’t I?” 

“Yep!” 

With an attempted glare, Dex’s smile grew again as he watches Nursey’s face, launching himself onto him and renewing their earlier making out. 

*******

It was a couple weeks later, after a few dates and officially labeling themselves as boyfriends, walking out in front of the Pond, when Nursey asks. “I won’t be offended, but between me, Ransom, Austin, and that football guy, do you have a type?” 

Nursey watches as Dex’s face flushes red with embarrassment, taking a moment for him to respond. “Um, ah, not really? They all just, um, reminded me of someone? Someone I didn’t know I could have?” 

Nursey knew from how Dex’s eyes weren’t meeting his own of exactly who Dex meant as ‘someone’. And chirps him for it. “So, this ‘someone’, did you ever do anything about it?” 

Dex’s eyes barely meets Nursey’s now. “Shuddup.” 

“Make me.” 

With the invitation, Dex did shut Nursey up. With soft lips pressed against his boyfriend’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it 'Background Pining' if it's all in Dex's head and I only allude to it at the end of the fic? I don't know, but I'm keeping the tag. 
> 
> Been reading a lot of angsty stuff for my favorite pair and wanted to write something happier. So, less fighting, more friendship and making out!


End file.
